La Excepcion
by Krystal-Darkness97
Summary: Sam desparece de una fiesta y Freddie la busca al encontrarla su única respuesta es que el amor no existe, pero Freddie quiere ser la excepción.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIRMER:** iCarly no me pertenece

Sam desparece de una fiesta y Freddie la busca al encontrarla su única respuesta es que el amor no existe, pero Freddie quiere ser la excepción

**LA EXCEPCIÓN**

**No existe**

Se había dado una fiesta en casa de Carly y ahora todo era un desastre. Freddie, quien había ido a su casa para traer cosas de limpieza y ayudar a Carly, se reía al pensar que el tema de esa fiesta había sido el último vals, al regresar al apartamento de ella la encontró con Melanie, y las dos se veían muy preocupadas.

-¿todo está bien chicas?- pregunto Freddie

-no- respondió secamente Melanie mientras agarraba la escoba y el recogedor que Freddie traía en las manos

-¿y qué sucede?- volvió a preguntar Freddie

-Sam no está, no aparece- dijo fríamente Carly

-¿Qué? Imposible debe estar oculta para no ayudarnos a limpiar- dijo Freddie conociendo a su amiga

-eso pensamos pero no está en casa, o en el departamento, o en los licuados locos, ni en el parque- contesto Melanie –dime Freddie ¿tu viste a mi hermana alguna vez en toda la fiesta?

-no, no lo hice- dijo Freddie y se quedo en silencio un momento –ustedes quédense a limpiar y yo la buscare- dijo Freddie mientras salía del apartamento y cuando salió Melanie le dio una mirada a Carly y ella le respondió con una sonrisa. Ellas sabían lo que Freddie sentía por Sam, pero dudaban que ella sintiera lo mismo.

Freddie salió del apartamento de Carly y a las escaleras de emergencia esperando, deseando que estuviera allí pero para su desdicha no estaba allí, solo estaba una gran silla que él había colocado ahí, pero noto una pulsera en la subida de la escalera la tomo tenía en letras grandes "SAM" la recordaba, el mismo se la había dado por haberlo salvado del ataque de unos brabucones y luego la había observado que siempre se la amaraba en el tobillo –tal vez se le cayó al subir- pensó él y decidió subir hasta que llego al techo del edificio y vio su silueta sentada observando la ciudad, el la miraba y deseaba besarla

-¿Sam?- dijo él mientras observaba como la silueta se restregaba la cara -¿Sam estas llorando?-

-si Benson ¿por qué no vas y se lo dices a todos y me dejas en paz?- respondió ella

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el

-no ¿y que no te importaría si muero?- al oír eso Freddie se lleno de una gran ira

-¡Qué dices! – Grito él con furia- claro que me importaría, muchos sufrirían, mucha gente te ama

-eso no es cierto- respondió ella – el amor no existe, no creo en él y mucho menos que alguien lo sienta por mi- dijo al borde del llanto

-S-S-Sam…- ella lo corto

- Cuando era niña vi a mi madre llorar Y maldecir al viento… Rompieron su corazón Y vi como trató de arreglarlo – Freddie escuchaba con atención lo que entre lagrimas Sam trataba de decir- Y juro que ella nunca me dejaría olvidarlo Y ese fue el día en que prometí jamás vivir por, sentir el, pensar en el amor porque… - hiso una pausa larga- … ¡porque NO EXISTE!

-¿por eso te fuiste?-

-la temática de hoy era el ultimo vals, justo con lo que piensa mi madre que es romántico- Sam suspiro- siempre me voy al iniciar todas las fiestas y vuelvo cuando se que se terminaran, usualmente me quedo en la escalera de incendio, pero hoy el ruido era muy fuerte

-pero ya ha acabado, puedes venir-

-no siento ganas… no de ver sus rostros enamorados-

-yo creo en el amor, creo que ya lo encontré- Sam volteo los ojos

-Carly no te hará caso-

-no me refería a Carly- Sam lo miro confundido- se te cayo esto, espero que no apropósito- dijo con una gran sonrisa y saco la pulsera y se la ato en el tobillo

-Gracias-

-de nada- respondió el se quedaron en silencio unos minutos – se que alguna vez te has enamorado de Jhouna o Pete

-no, no fueron nada – dijo Sam – es que cuando salía con ellos sabia, y en algún lugar en lo profundo de mi alma una vocecita me decía que no durara- Freddie se mostraba sorprendido con las declaraciones de su amiga y se decepcionaba saber que ella jamás lo amaría - y solo al terminar esa vocecita se acallaba y siempre he vivido así manteniendo una distancia… confortable por así decirlo y un día me di cuenta que mi juramento me hacía sentir muy sola

-¿y nunca intentaste callar a esa vocecita?-

-no- dijo Sam mirando al suelo - Porque ninguno de ellos valía el riesgo-

-oh, antes de que lo olvide te tengo un regalo, te lo iba a dar después de la fiesta… pero no te encontré-


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Nada cambiara?**

Saco una carta de su bolsillo y se la dio a Sam y se levanto –después de lo que me has dicho, es tu elección leerla o no- y se fue hacia las escaleras no sin dedicarle una sonrisa antes de desaparecer

_Querida Sam:_

_Son las 2 y 35 minutos de la mañana y no puedo volver a dormir porque otra vez tuve sueños contigo, y despierto solo puedo pensar en ti y si no escribo ahora lo que siento me volveré loco, a pesar que se que tal vez nunca leas esto me hace feliz la idea de que puedo decirte todo lo que siento de la forma mas cursi que se puede hacer: una carta._

_Sé que si lees esto tal vez me rompas un brazo, y me lastimes aun mas pero si tu lo haces es mi dolor favorito, se que suena patético sufrir de esta manera por amor, pero es lo que trato de decirte, que te amo, y no es un amor infantil como el que tenia por Carly, lo que siento por ti es inesperado, insoportable, irresistible e inconfundible, es amor y creo que es y fue fácil confundirlo con el odio, porque jamás te he odiado es mas, desde que te conocí estuve enamorado de ti, pero estaba cegado por el apego que sentía hacia Carly . Al igual yo sé que no sientes lo mismo por mi pero solo pensar que si me da esperanza, no sé si creerás en mis palabras, pero espero que me creas a mí. _

_Y ahora son la 5 y 36 minutos y sigo pensando en ti estuve toda la noche tratando de buscar esas palabras perfectas, esa palabras que no tengo cuando te veo y que expresarían todo lo que siento, pero no existen, no están porque siento demasiado como para expresarlo._

_Fredwark Mark Benson_

Sam quedo en shock por un segundo y luego bajo las escaleras para su sorpresa de encontrar a Freddie en el lugar donde se habían besado.

-quien te crees- le grito Sam para sorpresa de Freddie- ¿Quién te crees que eres para poner de cabeza mi mundo? – y al decir esto se desmorono en la escalera Freddie corrió a ayudarla –lo siento- dijo apoyada en su pecho- había conseguido un control sobre lo que creía real y tu llegas así nada mas y rompes las barreras que había puesto.

-lamento que te sientas así – le respondió el- pero no puedo dejar ir lo que está delante de mí, lo que siento ahora te amo aunque no me ames, me puse feliz cuando supe que no amarías a nadie mas, y tan triste al saber que tampoco me amarías.

-se que mañana, cuando despierte no creeré que esto paso - dijo Sam - déjame algo como prueba de que no es un sueño.

-la carta era solo la primera parte del regalo- sonrió Freddie sacando una caja de su bolsillo – yo lo te lo iba dar si no me rompías un brazo.

Sam no pudo evitar reír mientras abría el obsequio como un niño en navidad, y en ella encontró un medallón que tenia escrito la palabra "Samantha" Freddie se lo ayudo a colocar y luego volvieron a quedar frente a frente él le acaricio el rostro –se ve mucho mas hermoso en ti- dijo mientras se acercaban sus rostros.

-no me hagas esto, Freddie- le rogo ella

-¿hacer qué?- pregunto él mientras se seguían acercando

-hacerme creer que me estoy enamorando de ti- luego de decir esto se dieron cerró los ojos y se dejo besar por Freddie, llevándose por el momento se soltaron después de un momento.

-¿Qué dice la vocecita?- pregunto Freddie con ansias, Sam dudo un segundo en responder y luego sonrió.

-no dice nada, esta callada-y los dos soltaron una risa, y se fueron para el apartamento de Freddie el resto de la noche hablaron, se rieron, se besaron mas, hasta que finalmente se estaban quedando dormidos.

-eres la excepción – dijo Sam adormilada- me hiciste creer- dijo antes de caer dormida.

(Carly pov)

Pase casi toda la noche preocupada por Sam y Freddie, los 2 no aparecían, al inicio era divertido jugar con Melanie a que se habían escapado y hacer apuestas sobre qué es lo que habría pasado (con mucho dinero de por medio), pero luego se hiso realmente tarde y nos empezamos a asustar, por suerte Sam llamo a Melanie diciendo que estaba en casa y como ya era muy tarde Melanie se quedo en mi casa.

Llegamos juntas a la escuela nos quedamos en las puerta porque vimos a un grupo de niños confundidos mirando con terror hacia el frente.

-¿ese no es Gibbi?- me susurro mientras señalaba al niño gordito en frente de todos mientras yo asentía- casi no lo reconozco con la camisa puesta- me reí del comentario y nos dirigimos hacia él y le preguntamos qué pasaba pero el solo señalo hacia el frente a unos casilleros, Melanie y yo dimos la vuelta quedándonos pasmadas por lo que vimos. _"¿Freddie y Sam? ¿Besándose?"_ Pensé, pero no podía creerlo Sam estaba apoyada contra los casilleros y Freddie la rodeaba con los brazos. Después de un momento se soltaron rieron un poco y se tomaron de las manos dirigiéndose hacia un salón cruzaron por enfrente de nosotros sin darnos gran importancia

-hola chicos- dijo Sam mientras pasaba y debo admitir que nunca se vio tan feliz

- ¿Cómo les va?- pregunto Freddie mientras le pasaba el brazo a Sam por el hombro y ella le respondía con otro beso

Mientras los veía alejarse pensaba en lo felices que se veían y empezaba a dudar si Sam realmente había dormido en su casa –págame- dijo una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos, al voltear era Melanie quien me extendía la mano y tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara –me debes lo de la apuesta, asi que págame-

-te pagare en cuotas-

-¿enserio Carly?-

-si- dije tratando de escapar- ¿Por qué no vamos por Sam y Freddie?- dije huyendo de Melanie, _"tal vez les saquemos información que no permita que me quede tan pobre"_ pensaba mientras miraba en frente a los nuevos tortolitos -yo sabia que esto pasaría- dije para mí

- fue la excepción- dijo Melanie apareciendo detrás -ella aun esta en el camino para creer en el amor –añadió con una gran sonrisa

-sí, su camino para creer - lo sabía, de un momento a otro empezaron a llegarme ideas como: ¿Qué pasara si terminan? ¿Durara? ¿Cómo me sentiré con esto? Y ¿Qué pasara mañana?, pero luego solo pensé _"su camino para creer" _un camino que era de los dos y por que meterme en algo que no era mío, los vi sonreír una vez mas y supe que todo estaría bien… nada cambiaria.


End file.
